


Sub-Section D

by Patchouli (lifelesslyndsey)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: But lets be honest, F/M, Mini-Fic, Relationship is only if you squint through Phil's eyes, and he is terrified., he knows whats up, phil is pretty good at seeing stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/Patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Phil has seen, this is the most disturbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub-Section D

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd, mini-fic. something about this ship....I don't know. I need more. And when I need more and there is no more to read, I write more. That's how fanfic works.

‘Director Fury requests your presence.’ The coms didn’t crackle the way they use too, Phil thought, with a strange sort of nostalgia. He packed up his desk, locked his drawers and slipped a second clip into his pocket. One never knew what Nick would need, and a little extra ammo never hurt.

 

What he found in Fury’s office didn’t require shooting. Darcy Lewis, of Mission File #8878 Sub Section M-Coda 4B, was perched on the Director’s desk.

 

“You wished to see me, Director Fury,” Coulson interrupted, standing in the open doorway of the office. Lewis looked at him over the curve of her shoulder, red-painted mouth spread into a wide smile.

 

“Agent Coulson!” Fury stared at him from across the desk, hands folded out in front of him. “I believe you’ve already met Miss Lewis.”

 

“New Mexico,” Coulson agreed, nodding sharply. “I was under the impression you opted to be relocated to Sweden with Doctor Foster.”

 

“Opted isn’t the word I’d use,” Darcy Lewis replied. She crossed her legs, letting the hem of her skirt slip higher up her bare leg. “The cold didn’t really agree with me. Director Fury here was kind enough to offer me a job here at SHILED HQ, at my most insistent request.”

 

Phil blinked. Nick translated the notion seamlessly. “It seems Lewis here is most adept at hacking into government agencies, and acquiring head directors’ personal emails.”

 

“That’s not in her file.” No notable computer skills had been listed, other than Social Networking which Coulson had yet to really take seriously. Cat pictures and daily eating habits were hardly worth noting.

 

“It wouldn’t be.” Darcy turned her grin on Fury, her pale hand slipping over the Directors leather-clad shoulder. Phil was fairly sure she’d never seen a person touch Fury before, at least not in a non-violent capacity. That Fury would allow such a blatantly forward gesture truly baffled him. “But then, you’d be surprised what you can teach yourself when stuck in the arctic backwoods of Trosmos. I also taught myself to knit with paper clips.”

 

“How very McGyver of you, Ms.Lewis.” Phil stared past her at Fury, making his question known with a simple lift of his brow.

 

“After two solid months of Darcy’s particular brand of insistence and rather impressive Agent deflection, I decided her talents were wasted in the Artic.” Nick stares right back at him, face betraying nothing. “She’ll be inducted as my personal assistant by the end of the day. I’d like for you to show her around, get her kitted, and file the paperwork by the end of the week.”

 

He doesn’t allow himself to be caught up in Fury’s use of Lewis’s first name. “Personal Assistant, sir? I’m not sure she has the appropriate training, let alone clearance.”

 

Fury’s expression doesn’t waver, and for a moment Phil feels as if he has possibly stepped out of line. Perhaps Fury and Lewis are more than what they appear, and considering the friendly state in which Phil found them, the possibilities are simple.

 

“Tour. Kit. Paperwork,” Fury repeats, and Phil feels all of five years old. It’s not a nice feeling. “But I suppose you’re not entirely incorrect. Get her scheduled in with martial arts Master Nisumi, and someone from the range, for Gun Protocol and training----”

 

“Oooh,” Lewis interrupts him. Lewis interrupts Fury. Not only does she interrupted him, she grabs him, neon-painted nails curling into the front of his well-tailored jacket. Phil isn’t entirely certain he isn’t about see a woman killed. But...but Fury allows it. Phil is confused. “Can it be Clint? I want Clint. On a table, covered in peanut-butter M&M’s.”

 

“Barton is most likely unavailable at the time,” Nick declined her request, mouth still quirked into a grin. Lewis pouts, and Phil can feel a headache coming on. “But, provided that you pass levels one and two of field-agent gun protocol, I’m certain something with Barton could be scheduled. He’s been known to take on trainees in the past.”

 

“Agent,” Phil reminds him lightly. “Agent trainees, not secretaries. I’m not entirely sure it’s necessary that her training progress beyond level two.”

 

“Who are we to deny such a thirst for knowledge?” Nick eyes him, brow raised. “I’d prefer my personal assistant be trained to the highest capacity, given my field of work. Tour. Kit. Paperwork,” Nick says for the third time, and Phil knows when he’s reached the line of insubordination. He won’t win this fight. Darcy Lewis is part of SHIELD now.

 

Phil has a very bad feeling about this.

 


End file.
